The invention relates to a single-use injector and a two-chamber system, at least a first chamber being part of a cylinder/piston unit which can be received in the single-use injector and the second chamber being part of a container which is closed at least temporarily by means of a stopper and inserted in a container adapter which is detachably mounted on the single-use injector.
A single-use injector of this type and a two-chamber system are known, for example, from the subsequently published DE 10 2008 003 103 A1. If the individual components are manufactured on different production lines and/or staggered over time, there is the risk of contaminations.
It is an object of the present invention of developing a single-use injector and a two-chamber system in which the solvent, for example water, and the pharmaceutical composition, for example lyophilisate, are sterile, can be combined in a sterile manner, dissolved in a sterile manner and applied in a sterile manner.